The Perfect Little Girl
by cerenfion
Summary: Alfred Drevis can stand his inner demons no longer, so when he receives an invitation to the mysterious city of Rapture, he changes his name and takes the chance, bringing his young daughter Aya with him. When she accidentally ends up in a Little Sister's Orphanage, Aya finds the best friend she ever had: a little girl named Eleanor Lamb...
1. Chapter 1: Somewhere Beyond the Sea

"But Father," the little girl began, following her father down the grand staircase of their mansion home, her lips trembling. "This is our home. Our lives are here. Mama is here."

"Aya, please." Her father paused and looked down at her sternly. "We can't live in the past anymore. I can't stay here. There are too many memories, and my heart cannot bear it any longer. I've been given a new opportunity. A new chance. And we're going to take this chance, Aya. We're going to start fresh, and make something new and better out of our lives."

Aya opened her mouth to protest, but was silenced by a look from her father. "Here," he handed her a plastic card. "This is who you are now." Aya looked down at the card. There was her picture, her own dark eyes staring back up at her. She looked at the name next to the picture. "You changed our name?"

"At least I let you keep your first name. We're the Steinmans now. J.S. and Aya Steinman. Your father's going to be a doctor, Aya. I'm going to make people beautiful."

Aya frowned, "Don't doctors cure people?"

"That's what I do, Aya. I'm going to make them…perfect. Perfect in every way. Leave your things behind. Where we're going, we'll have everything we could ever want or need."

"Didn't you say it was under the sea, though? How is that even possible?"

"No more questions now, Aya. Come." Her father briskly stepped out the door and into the garden without looking back. Aya, however, paused. "Goodbye house. Goodbye toys. Goodbye…Mama." She stepped out into the light, wondering if she would ever see the sun again.

 _Rapture._ Aya rolled the name around on her tongue, tasting the name of her new home. She wasn't sure if she liked the name yet. She knew for sure she didn't like being a Steinman, though. Aya glanced over to her father. He stared straight ahead, looking into the blue-blackness that surrounded the little pod they were standing in.

 _A bathysphere_ , Aya reminded herself.

It was no ordinary bathysphere that the Steinmans were carried to their new home in. Andrew Ryan, the leader of the city of Rapture, had sent his personal bathysphere to deliver the Steinmans straight to him, bypassing all the rest of the traffic of bathyspheres floating into the city.

Who was Andrew Ryan anyway? Aya pressed her nose against the glass. She could see lights in the distance. And slowly at first, but then all at once, the lights were getting brighter and brighter. Their bathysphere rose over a cliff wall, and there it was.

Rapture illuminated the water around it, radiating grandeur with its tall buildings and neon lights. Soon, the bathysphere was weaving between those buildings, taking its own previously programmed path. Aya pressed her face harder into the glass, her jaw dropping. What was this place? How was this even possible?

Yet deep in the pit of her stomach, something lurked. And somewhere, deep in that pit, there was a feeling that something wasn't right. Aya clutched her stomach. Suddenly it was hurting. Maybe it was the seasickness, maybe it was the anxiety she felt leaving home, but one moment she was standing upright, and the next, she had vomited breakfast into the thick carpet of the bathysphere.

"Aya!" The new Dr. Steinman snapped. "What have you done!"

"I..I'm so, so sorry, father." Aya's voice shook. "I didn't mean…"

"It doesn't matter what you meant or didn't mean to do!" Her father grabbed his daughter by the shoulders and shook her slightly. "How are we going start well if you make a mess right away?" Aya didn't answer. She was shaking so hard, she could barely lift her chin to meet her father's eyes. And in those eyes, she saw something. It was what she saw when she saw her mother for the last time. It was what she saw when her father had given her a new doll for her birthday. Aya hated that look, but she didn't know what it was. If she didn't know better, she would say it was madness.

Dr. Steinman suddenly seemed to come to his senses, his eyes softened, and he pulled his daughter into a warm embrace. "I'm sorry, Aya. I'm just tense, that's all. I start my new job today, somewhere completely new. You're nervous too, aren't you?" Aya nodded.

"Tell you what, Aya." Dr Steinman's face broke into a grin. "You go exploring for a few hours, then we'll meet back at the house for dinner. Mr. Ryan handpicked a personal chef just for us! I bet he knows all your favorite recipes!" Aya gave him a weak smile. She would be alone for a while, but after this episode with her father, she didn't think she would mind.

As the bathysphere left them in front of the huge house they were to live in, and her father turned away to leave for work, Aya stood very still. She watched the bathysphere make its way back to, she presumed, Mr. Ryan, who would undoubtedly get a nasty surprise. She worried about her father. Would he get in trouble for what she had done? Perhaps, while she was left on her own, she could get him a gift to cheer him up, especially if things didn't go over too well with Mr. Ryan and the job.

After all, time was hers until dinner, and if she didn't stray too far, she could make it back in time to eat.

For now, though, all of Rapture was hers to explore.


	2. Chapter 2: Apollo Square

**AN: Thank you for reading! I forgot to add a note to the first chapter. Oops. This is my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Obviously.**

Chapter 2: Apollo Square

Aya sat alone at the large table in silence. It was the third evening in a row that her father hadn't come home for dinner. She rarely saw him anymore, but when she went out to explore her new city, she heard his name.

It seemed like everyone in Rapture was talking about the amazing new doctor who worked wonders in plastic surgery. Clients were flocking to the surgery wing, and glamourous people were leaving, raving about the miracle worker they just visited. Everyone was abuzz, everyone was fascinating.

Everyone except Aya. She didn't care about the success, or the fancy house in Olympus Heights, or the servants. She just wanted her manor, her garden, even Maria.

Aya just wanted her father back.

Even when he and Maria would spend long hours down in the basement, she always knew he was near. Now, Aya felt she was all alone. The school term hadn't started yet, so she knew nobody her age.

She had already explored all of their house, and had taken her wandering to the many different areas of Rapture. She marveled at the glory of her neighborhood in Olympus Heights, but felt a little out of place. She felt no better in Apollo Square, with all the hustle and bustle of average citizens going about their business.

Aya had found that, so far, her favorite part of Rapture was Arcadia. However, Arcadia was a reward today, as she was wandering the shops of Apollo Square on a mission. Aya was on a mission to find the perfect present for her father.

If she found just the right thing, she thought could get his attention somehow. Aya wanted to be able to talk to him again. To run into his arms and hug him tightly, like she did after her mama died. With the perfect present, maybe she could bring her father back from the hospital. How she would use this gift was a different story, but Aya decided she would cross that bridge when she came to it.

Aya paused. _But what to get Father?_

"Outta the way, kid!" Aya jumped with a little shriek. A burly man was making his way toward her, pushing a cart in front of him. She gingerly took two steps back, looking to her right and to her left. Crowds were everywhere. There was nowhere for Aya to move.

"I said, OUTTA THE WAY." The man was even closer than before. Aya took a few more steps back, quickly this time, but it was no use. The burly man was about to run her down.

"Hey!" A new voice this time, from her right. Aya whipped her head towards the voice. A small, scruffy boy had just launched himself into the air, wrapping his arms around the burly man's knees, the momentum taking them both to the ground.

"Beat it, you-" The man took a swing at the boy, who ducked neatly under the blow.

"It's not nice to run down a lady. And a pretty one at that." The boy gave her a confident grin. Two seconds later, he was flying through the air once more, the burly man's fist smashing into his face. "And as for you-" The burly man turned around to face Aya, lumbering toward her, forgetting his cart completely. Aya turned and ran, but almost immediately felt a sharp jerk on her arm.

Aya was brought to a halt with a little scream. She glanced up, and wished she hadn't, because the burly man had a wolfish grin on his ugly face. Aya squirmed in his tight grip, only to get a sharp, painful squeeze on the arm in return. "Now, now, little princess, don't get your panties in a twist. I won't hurt ya. I just wanna get a closer look 'atcha, 's all." Aya stopped struggling, but a movement behind the man make her tense.

Little did the burly man know, the boy had rolled twice and staggered to his feet again, blood trickling from his nose and lip. "Pick on someone your own size," He snapped. "Let the girl go."

The burly man cocked his head and flashed a mocking grin, "Or what?"

The boy bared his teeth in a snarl. "Or I'll-"

"Is there a problem?" A police officer had stepped out of the crowd, who had gathered around the three in a little circle, staring.

"No officer. Just makin' a delivery. Don't want no trouble." The burly man released Aya's arm, and she darted around him to stand by the boy who had tried to rescue her.

"Thanks." She whispered in his ear.

"Don't mention it." He whispered back.

The burly man had tried to drag his cart out of the ring, when the officer stopped him. "Now just a minute. I catch you beating up children and you say you don't want trouble? You're going to have to come down to the station, sir. Then we'll see about trouble."

Aya expected the man to put up a fight, to argue back, to declare his innocence. Instead, he just followed the policeman out of the ring. However, when he turned back to look at them, the burly man's face was purple with rage.

Aya met his eyes. The man gave her a horrible smile and mouthed three words that sent shivers down her spine.

 _I'll be back._


	3. Chapter 3: A Present for Father

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long! Blame it on university; sometimes it's the best thing ever, sometimes it tries its best to ruin my life. The next chapters should be out in a more…timely manner. Hopefully. This tale is on the short side, so there won't be too many.**

 **Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 3: A Present for Father

Aya and the boy escaped the crowd as fast as they could, dashing into a back alley off the square.

"Why did you do that for me?" Aya asked the boy. "He could have killed you!"

"Amir," said the boy. "And _you_ could've been killed."

Aya opened her mouth to argue, then paused. "What was that first word again?"

"Amir." The boy smiled, "That's my name."  
"What a funny name –" Aya clapped her hands over her mouth. "I'm so sorry. That was rude."

Amir shrugged. "Get it all the time." He leaned against the wall and cocked his head at her. "But hey, you never told me your name!"

"Oh! It's Aya Dre – Just Aya." She wasn't about to tell him her new last name. It just didn't fit, like a dress that was too small, and she was nowhere near ready to reveal her connection to the city's most famous plastic surgeon. Not to someone she had just met. Aya gingerly leaned back against the wall next to Amir. He snorted. "And you thought my name was weird."

Aya frowned. Amir ignored her, "I should get you home, Aya. Where do you live?" She shook her head. She didn't want her rescuer to find out where her house was. "C'mon. I'll even walk you. I don't make that offer every day!"

 _What's the worst he can do?_ Aya thought. "Olympus Heights," she said in a small voice.

Amir jumped about a foot into the air. "WHAT?! You live WHERE?" Amir yelped, jaw dropping, his voice rising to a squeak.

"Keep your voice down please!" Aya whispered back. "I don't want all of Rapture to know about it."

Amir's voice was still coming out sqeaky, "All of Rapture knows if somebody lives there. Because nobody lives there. Nobody can afford it."

Aya stuck out her chin, pride suddenly filling her chest. "Well, my father can."

Amir put his hands on his hips, his voice returning to its natural pitch, "Oh? And who's that?"

"J.R. Steinman."

"WHAT?!"

"Amir! Quiet please!"

Amir shut his mouth. He stood there and stared at her in awe and horror. "I can't believe it. I just can't believe it."

Aya looked down at her shoes, freshly shined against the dirty street of the alley. "I'm sorry. You don't have to take me home."

"Are you kidding me, Aya? I want to take you home more than ever now!"

Aya smiled a little. "Thanks Amir."

"No problem!" Amir linked his arm with hers. "Let's get you back to Olympus Heights!"

 **...**

"Woah. Wow. Wooooooooow." Amir couldn't stop staring at the towering houses that surrounded him.

"Amir!"

"Sorry, Aya. I've never been anywhere this nice." Amir's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, and Aya could've scraped his jaw off the neatly cobbled street. Her arm was still linked tightly with his. "I just can't believe you live here. What's it like?"

"Um…Well…" Aya wasn't sure what to tell Amir. If she told him that it was fairly similar to her old mansion, except underwater, she might come off to Amir as a snob. Aya wasn't a snob. At least, she didn't think so. "It's…new."

A crease appeared between Amir's eyebrows. "Really? How so?"

"Um…" Aya felt that she was only getting herself in deeper. "I've never lived underwater, so this – Rapture – is very…new. I'm used to my father being away, though. I never really saw him. Even when I lived on the surface." She bit her lip, wondering what Amir's response would be. She didn't want to seem pathetic, especially not to the only person her age she had ever met.

Amir's tone was sympathetic, "So you've never really had a friend?" They were at Aya's door now. She nodded and moved to climb the steps to her door. Her fingers were curling around the doorknob when Amir clattered up the stairs behind her.

"I'll be your friend."

Aya smiled brightly at him as he opened the door for her. "Thanks, Amir."

 **…**

The next morning, Aya was back in Apollo Square. She still didn't have a gift for Father, and she wanted to pick up one today. She had breakfast alone again, and she had no way of contacting Amir to join her. Neither the burly man from yesterday nor Amir were in sight in the bustling square.

Telling herself to be brave, Aya began her search for the perfect gift. She started at a small watch shop just off the main square. Not finding anything she thought her father might like, Aya began to browse, peering in through the front windows at the merchandise inside before deciding if entering would be worth her time.

A little after lunchtime, Aya was starting to feel discouraged. Father hadn't dropped any sort of hint about what he would want, so that made her search all the more difficult. She plopped down on a nearby bench, heaving a gusty sigh. She didn't even have a past birthday present to go on, because she had never been told exactly when her father's birthday was.

Aya had just stood up, primly brushing her skirts back into place, when a large hand clapped down on her shoulder.

"Good afternoon, princess."

Aya whirled. The burly man stood behind the bench, reaching his long arm across the back to grip her shoulder. In a normal circumstance, Aya would have never tried to bite someone. She thought the action uncouth and uncivilized. But now, with her heart racing and yesterday's adventure still lingering in her mind, Aya sunk her teeth into the man's hand without a thought.

Pain flared into the man's eyes as he roared in pain. The pressure immediately lifted from her shoulder and Aya dashed into a nearby group of people. Heavy footfalls behind her quickened her heartbeat. The bite didn't distract the burly man for long, and he was in hot pursuit.

Aya knew that she wouldn't be able to outrun him, but she had no choice but to try. Aya bit back tears. She wished she hadn't left the house that morning.

She tore into the nearest side street, hoping the darkness would hide her.

Aya hoped for too much. A few seconds after she had entered the tiny alley, she found herself slammed painfully into one of the side walls. The burly man had caught up.

"What are you going to do with me?" Aya tried as hard as she could to keep the fear out of her voice, but she could barely get the words out. Her lips wouldn't stop trembling.

The burly man snorted. "I'm takin' ya somewhere you won't bother me again." He slammed her into the wall again, this time harder. Aya saw stars spark across her vision.

"Please…"

Again she hit the wall. The side street turned to pitch and Aya knew no more.


End file.
